objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fight For Dream Isles
Oh brother, this is yet another Keeleyomg Fan Fiction. (Or not, since these are my (?) characters.) If you have no idea what the characters' personalities are, see this page: http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Fight_For_Dream_Isles-_ep._0.1 Now sit back, shut up, and read. my. stuff. Introduction Chocolate Milk: Hello, and welcome to Fight For Dream Isles, the only show that has contestants not fighting for a million dollars, a hundred million, land, an island, or even a country! No! In FFDI, the contestants are fighting for a whole CONTINENT! Milk: We are your hosts, Chocolate Milk (CM) and Milk, and this is FFDI! Intro Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8X9_MgEdCg (can't find another link, double-checked to make sure it's not copyrighted.) Chocolate Milk: And here are our contestants now! Crayonny: Bonjour, my friends! Milk: We have our first contestant! Crayonny, what would you do with a continent all to yourself? Crayonny: I'd advance our technology by 99%, raise our economy, find new ways to keep global warming at bay, and make ratings for Doctor Who through the roof! CM: Well, good luck! Lovestruck: Er-erm, Hello? Milk: And how are you, Lovestruck? Lovestruck: U-u-uh, f-fine! Milk: And what would you do with a continent? Lovestruck: I'd make e-every day V-V-Valentine's Day! CM: Well, then, I hope you win, kind of! Lovestruck: Th-thank you! CM: It seems our next contestant is TWO contestants in ONE! Rainbow: Hello, is this the site of FFDI? Milk: Yes, it is. Rainbowy: Oh, boyohboyohboyohboyohboy! Milk: Why do you two want a continent? Rainbow: We've seen people like us- CM: Like you? Rainbow: Erm, two people in one- be bullied because they're two people in one person. The only famous ones we know are Cherries and Yin-Yang, those contestants on Inanimate Insanity, but that's about it! Rainbowy: So when we win the continent, we'll make equal rights for the objects that are two objects. CM: Well, good luck to you! The other contestants, Opal, Pearl, Quarter, Straw, Meme, Daisy, Spray Can, Cookie, and Headphones/Headphoney were introduced, and then the first challenge started! Challenge 1- Fishing for Piranhas?! CM: Okay, first off, did you see that resort when you first came up here? Crayonny: Yeah. Pearl: Of course! Meme: How could you NOT notice it?! CM: Well, we own that. It's where eliminated contestants go, instead of a LOL. Cookie: That's not very funny. CM: Nobody here watched BFDI? Never mind. Anyway, we send eliminated contestants to the resort for a life of luxury. Opal: OOOH! That's just what I deserve! Pearl: Yeah! That's just what Big Sis deserves! Opal: Knock it off, will you? Spray Can: So... You deserve to be eliminated? Opal: Never mind. CM: Also, over there *points left* are your cabins. Three to a cabin. Lovestruck: Buh-but, they're s-s-so b-big! Milk: Yeah, the rest of that is bathrooms and a storage space. Quarter: What for? Milk: Prizes for getting the most likes. All: Oh. CM: Now, on to the challenge! Today, you will go FISHING! Rainbowy: YAY! Are we catching little goldfish? CM: No, you're catching.. Piranhas! Lovestruck: B-but, p-p-p-p-piranhas a-are so d-d-dangerous! Crayonny: Yes, they have the biggest teeth of any fish, and most fish don't even have teeth! CM: I know, that's what makes the challenge HARD! And if (when) somebody dies, we have an HPRC (hand-powered recovery center) at hand, so don't worry! Daisy: All this seems kinda dangerous... Milk: And, the last two people standing, or the two people that have the most fish, (since they'll probably be dead) they'll be the leaders of the two teams! CM: Ready... Milk: Set... Both: GO! Everybody rushed to grab a fishing rod, and a bag of worms, then they all ran into the water. Crayonny: This should be easy! Rainbow: How? Crayonny: Simple. Piranhas hate wax. Rainbowy: So? Crayonny: That's what I'm made of! Rainbow and Rainbowy: Ohhhh. Headphones ran into the water as he was listening to loud death metal music (?) and electrocuted himself. Daisy: *Gasp*! Headphones! Pearl: What's wrong, Daisy? Daisy: Headphones just DIED! Pearl: Oh no!! Well, at least it wasn't you, or me, or Opal! Opal: Go. Away. Now. Pearl: What's the matter, Opie? What's wrong? Opal: *picks up Pearl and throws her far away* Daisy: Why would you do that?! Opal: I hate her! She's always getting in my way! Daisy: Geez, would it be a big problem if you loved your sis- AAAH! A piranha had leapt up and attached itself firmly to Daisy's face. Daisy: AIEE! She ran away. CM: Daisy's out! Lovestruck: H-hey, Cr-cr-Crayonny? Crayonny: Yeah? Lovestruck: H-how many fish d-did you c-c-c-c-catch? Crayonny: Around six. You? Lovestruck: T-tw-tw-two. Crayonny: Cool. Lovestruck: H-hey, do you m-m-maybe want to form an alliance? Crayonny: Sure! Lovestruck: AAAH! (A piranha had bitten her leg.) Rainbowy: EEEK! Get it away from meee!!!!! Crayonny: Wait! Stop freaking out!! Crayonny dived at the piranha. The piranha quickly unhinged his teeth from Lovestruck's leg and hopped like a literal fish out of water back into the pond/river/idk Lovestruck: ow, ow, owie, oww.... Rainbowy: Lovey, you're fine! He didn't even break the skin. Lovestruck: Doesn't s-stop it f-from hurting. Meanwhile, Spray Can was attempting to fish for piranhas and concentrate on his art at the same time. Cookie: Caught one! Whats about you, S.P? Spray Can: What...? Cookie: Ugh, you're painting? Spray Can: Yes, I like painting outside! It inspires me. Cookie: Cool, I guess. Suddenly, a piranha jumped up on top of Cookie and starting eating him. Cookie: OI! Get offa me, you dumb fish! That didn't seem to do anything as the piranha kept eating. Cookie: AGH! SPRAY CAN!!! HALP!!¡! Spray Can: Nah. But when Spray Can looked back at Cookie, he was a crumb on the ground. Spray Can: oh. Um.... Spray Can: CM, COOKIE IS DEAD! C.M.:Well then, I hope the piranha enjoyed his dessert. S.P.: Yeah, methinks that he ate his cookie with a nice, refreshing glass of MILK. C.M. quickly turned around to see if Spray Can was right. Unfortunately, he was. Milk was on the ground, a piranha licking the last of her milk off of the grass. C.M.: OI! YOU DUMB FISH! GET OFFA MY GIRLFRIEND! Crayonny; She was your girlfriend?! C.M.: Yes, of course she was. Did you think I'd just let anybody host my show? Crayonny: Well,I thought she was your sister... Memewhile, Meme was happily fishing, completely oblivious to the fact a piranha was munching on her face. Quarter: Uh... Meme? 'You do realize your face is a fish feast, right? Meme touched her face and felt something slimy and scaly. Meme: I need some milk. ...then she went pale and fell forwards. CM: Meme's out! ...It was quite clear that Meme was dying of blood loss, but Quarter took no notice as he was admiring himself in the mirror. Milk: I'm not giving her any milk. Time sped up, until the only contestants left were Crayonny, Rainbow-Rainbowy, and Straw. Crayonny: Huh... guess it's just you and me and that guy, Rainbows. Rainbowy: Yuppers. Rainbow: Yes, I suppose you're correct. Crayonny: Well, if I win, you guys will be on my team. Rainbowy: Okeydokeylokey! Rainbow: Sounds good. Meanwhile, Straw was fishing. He had all his attention on fishing. He wasn't talking to anyone, he wasn't painting, (like somebody who shall remain nameless) he was catching up to Crayonny. Crayonny had noticed this and was racing to remain on top. She knew she'd be a team captain anyway, but it was go big or go home for her. The Rainbows were just chill. In the last five minutes of the challenge, Crayonny and Straw were neck and neck. Fishing as fast as they could, they both had about 70 fish. The Rainbows were still chill. The first challenge was drawing to a close (about 30 seconds left) and Crayonny was ridiculously focused on fishing. And yes. The Rainbows are still ''chill. (Enough of that gag.) CM: 3...2...1... *airhorn noises* Crayonny held up her fist in triumph. Milk: And the winners are: RAINBOWS AND STRAW! Crayonny: ''WHAT!? Straw smiled slightly. Rainbow\Rainbowy: WHAT?! CM: Yes, Crayonny, you didn't win. Rainbows, Straw, before the next challenge begins, you can choose the members of your team and the title. Straw nodded, as did Rainbow and Rainbowy. Milk: However, someone will still be eliminated. As Crayonny, Rainbows, and Straw are still standing, they have immunity. Everyone else is up for elimination. CM: Now, go back to whatever it is you were doing. A friendly tip: Make some friends as you don't want to put someone you don't know on your team. Up for elimination: Lovestruck Meme Quarter Headphones-Headphoney Cookies Spray Can Daisy Pearl Opal (There will be six on each team, if i've done the math correctly and i've counted all the characters. I have a bad memory, lol.) Category:Object shows